kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nnadi0469
Hi, welcome to Kids World's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kids World's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:18, 19 August 2009-2020 and more. Messages from 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions and Daybreak Pacific Films Hey, 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount, it's 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions and Daybreak Pacific Films again. Since I've seen Young Sherlock Holmes before, did it use foul language. If so, then do you planned it all of it from Kids World's Adventures Series on DeviantART and the real film was rated PG-13? Well, the deletors of Pooh's Adentures, Ash's Adventures, Benny Leo & Johnny's Adventures and lots more! Now so can you please the poster for Kids World's Adventures Series on YouTube, DeviantART, Google Drive and Facebook. ("File:Kids World's Adventures Series.jpg") Message Hello, my name is Gashon Cansaker. I'm just messaging you because I wonder: What exactly is this wiki about? Posters Hello. Recently you uploaded a series of "poster" files which were made by, and belong to, the Pooh's Adventures Wiki community. You did this not only without asking permission, but without credit as well. The makers of these images want you to *immediately* delete them from . I'd rather not have to take this issue to Wikia Staff. Yet I will if I need to. --Love Robin (talk) 16:01, April 2015-presents (UTC) Ignored As you've ignored this request for over a week, my next move is to involve Wikia Staff. I'll be submitting my complaint in 24 hours, should you wish to open a dialog and avoid their involvement. --Love Robin (talk) 21:51, April 2015-presents (UTC) Please DELETE Please delete the following files from your wiki, stolen from Pooh Adventures. I'm submitting this same list in my complaint to Wikia Staff. --Love Robin (talk) 19:28, April 2015-presents (UTC) Listing in File format file:Ash_Ketchum_meets_The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_poster.jpg file:Ash_Ketchum_meets_The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_poster.jpg file:Littlefoot_Meets_The_Swan_Princess_Poster.jpg file:Littlefoot's_Adventures_of_All_Dogs_Go_to_Heaven_2_Poster.jpg file:Littlefoot's_Adventures_of_The_Black_Cauldron_Poster_2.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Beach_Party_at_Walt_Disney_World_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_adventures_of_Honey,_I_Shrunk_the_Kids_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_My_Little_Pony_-_Equestria_Girls_-_Rainbow_Rocks_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Rock_and_Rule_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Pagemaster_(remake)_poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Thomas_and_Friends_-_Blue_Mountain_Mystery_-_The_Movie_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Tugs_(TV_Series)_Poster.jpg file:Poohsadventuresofspot.jpg file:SpongeBob's_Adventures_of_The_Tigger_Movie_Poster.jpg file:Thomas_and_Twilight_Sparkle's_Adventures_of_Chicken_Run_Poster_2.jpg file:Thomas_and_Twilight_Sparkle's_Adventures_of_The_Princess_and_the_Frog_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_Meets_The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Wreck-it_Ralph_Poster.jpg file:2-2-_(2).jpg file:22-1-.jpg file:198123_1020_A.jpg file:Ash_Ketchum_and_The_Dark_Crystal_Poster.jpg file:Ash_Ketchum_meets_The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_poster.jpg file:Ash_Ketchum_meets_the_Swan_Princess_Poster.jpg file:Ash's_Adventures_of_Batman_Mask_of_the_Phantasm_Poster.jpg file:Ash's_Adventures_of_Rock-A-Doodle_poster.jpg file:Ash's_Adventures_of_Sleeping_Beauty_Poster.jpg file:Ash's_Adventures_of_Winnie_the_Pooh_poster.jpg file:Benny,_Leo,_and_Johnny's_adventures_of_Dumbo_Poster.jpg file:Chipmunk_Spiceworld.png file:Dave_Felis'_Adventures_of_Turtles_Forever.jpg file:Littlefoot's_Adventures_of_Free_Willy_Poster.jpg file:Littlefoot's_Adventures_of_Free_Willy_2;_The_Adventure_Home_Poster.jpg file:Littlefoot's_Adventures_of_Sleeping_Beauty_Poster.jpg file:PAoRtRNRatIoMT_Poster.jpg file:Littlefoot's_Adventures_of_The_Black_Cauldron_Poster_2.jpg file:Pooh,_Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_Madagascar_Escape_2_Africa_poster.jpg file:Pooh's_adventures_of_Around_The_World_in_80_Days_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Charlotte's_Web_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Escape_to_Witch_Mountain_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Fantasia.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Freddie_as_F.R.O.7._Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Godzilla_(1998)_poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Freddie_as_F.R.O.7_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Jetsons_the_Movie_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_adventures_of_Jumanji_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_adventures_of_Madly_Madagascar_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_adventures_of_Night_at_the_Museum.jpg file:Pooh's_adventures_of_Operation_Dumbo_Drop.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Pokémon_Heroes_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_adventures_of_Raiders_of_The_Lost_Ark_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Return_from_Witch_Mountain_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Rock_and_Rule_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_adventures_of_Rover_Dangerfield_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Song_of_the_South_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Spider-Man_TAS_Title_Card.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Superhuman_Samurai_Syber-Squad_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_II-_The_Secret_of_the_Ooze.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Aristocats_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Brave_Little_Toaster_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Jungle_Book_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Land_Before_Time_poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Man_Called_Flintstone_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Muppets_at_Walt_Disney_World.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Pagemaster_(remake)_poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Rescuers_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Transformers_The_Movie_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Wizard_of_Oz_poster.jpg file:Pooh's_adventures_of_Thomas_and_the_Magic_Railroad_Poster.jpg file:Pooh's_Adventures_of_Young_Sherlock_Holmes.jpg file:Pooh's_adventuresof_Around_The_World_With_Timon_and_Pumbaa_Poster.jpg file:Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_A_Goofy_movie_poster.jpg file:Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_Alice_in_Wonderland_poster.jpg file:Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_Cats_Don't_Dance_poster.jpg file:Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_Horton_Hears_a_Who!_poster.jpg file:Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_Ice_Age_Poster.jpg file:Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_Sleeping_Beauty_poster.jpg file:Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_Tarzan_II_poster.jpg file:Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_The_Swan_Princess_poster.jpg file:Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_The_Wild_poster.jpg file:Simba,_Timon,_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Winnie_the_Pooh_Poster.jpg file:Simba,_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_The_Three_Musketeers_poster.jpg file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa_adventures_of_The_Lion_of_Oz_Poster.png file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Brother_Bear_Poster.jpg file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Hoodwinked_Poster.jpg file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_Poster.jpg file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Ice_Age_4_Poster.jpg file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Kung_Fu_Panda_Holiday.png file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Monsters_Inc_Poster.jpg file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Mulan_Poster.jpg file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Muppets_from_Space_Poster.jpg file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Night_at_the_Museum_Poster.jpg file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Tangled_Poster.jpg file:Simba_Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_The_Legend_of_Tarzan_Poster.jpg file:Sofia.png file:Sonic_Meets_Lara.png file:Sora's_Adventures_of_Turbo_A_Power_Rangers_Movie_poster.jpg file:Spongebob_finds_atlantis..jpg file:SpongeBob's_Adventures_of_The_Land_Before_Time_Poster.jpg file:Thomas'_Adventures_in_Cars_poster.png file:Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_An_American_Tail_Fivel_Goes_West.jpg file:Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Rollercoaster_Rabbit_Poster.jpg file:Timon_and_Pumbaa's_Adventures_of_Toy_Story_3_poster.jpg file:Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Trail_Mix_Up_Poster.jpg file:Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_Tummy_Trouble_Poster.jpg file:Timon_and_Pumbaa's_World_of_Color_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_and_Barney's_Great_Adventure_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_and_The_Adventures_of_Rocky_and_Bullwinkle_Poster_Version_2.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_and_The_Dark_Crystal_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_gets_Tangled_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_Goes_Back_to_the_Future_Part_II_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_Goes_Back_to_the_Future_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_Goes_Back_to_the_Future_Part_III_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_The_Pooh_Goes_to_the_Barnyard_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_in_The_Adventures_of_Milo_&_Otis_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_in_The_Enchanted_Tiki_Room_poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_Meets_Alakazam_the_Great_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_Meets_Andre_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_Meets_Bambi_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_Meets_The_Princess_and_the_Frog_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_Meets_The_Warriors_of_Vertue_poster_(version_2).jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_Returns_to_Alaska_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_the_Pooh_vs._Hook_Poster.jpg file:Winnie_The_Pooh's_World_of_Color_Poster.jpg More stolen Please also remove file:DAoaGoofyMovie poster new version.jpg file:Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie Poster.jpg file:Pooh's Adventures of A Goofy Movie Poster.jpg file:Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus Poster.jpg file:Ash's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland Poster.jpg file:Brian Griffin and Tarzan poster.jpg --Love Robin (talk) 22:58, Apirl 2015-presents (UTC) Do you like to sleep with children? Cartoonlover563 (talk) 21:50, September 16, 2016 (UTC) cartoonlover563 Adding New Shows Hello, Nnnadi0469. I am Kids World's Adventures's biggest fan and supporter and I salute Y-O-U! Anyways, I was think about adding 2 new shows: 1. Happy Tree Friends A Flash series created in late 1999 by Mondo Minishows (now just "Mondo"). The good news about this show: It consists of cute forest animals with Pac-Man-shaped eyeballs, heart-shaped noses, and a pair of buckteeth. The bad news: It's LOADED with blood, gore, violence, and legs/torso dismemberment. The bright side: We can remove the blood and stuff and make it happier. Think of it: "Kids World's Adventures of Happy Tree Friends". 2. GoAnimate (Comedy World theme) I like GoAnimate, but I also love Comedy World! You should check it out! It's a flash animator too! Do you oblige? SuperAwesomeKid101 (talk) 00:40, December 8, 2016 (UTC)Walter